hexxitfandomcom-20200222-history
Blightberry
The Blightberry is a Nether berry, added by Natura. This berry is the only berry in Natura that heals a player's HP and is the only berry to potentially damage and kill the player as well. Like the other Natura berries, it can be consumed while the hunger bar is full. Location The Blightberry is commonly found on little bushes, like every other berry. However, these bushes are scattered across the Nether, making them more difficult to find than their Overworld counterparts. Effects The effects given by the Blightberry are semi-random as it pulls from a few choices of effects. Eating the berry will restore .5 points of food. *Gives the Player Regeneration I for 7 seconds, no additional effects. Total healing: 3 hearts/6 HP. Lowest HP: N/A *Gives the Player Regeneration I for 7 seconds, and Poison for 4. Total healing: 1 heart/2 HP. Lowest HP: -.5 hearts *Gives the Player Regeneration I for 7 seconds, and Wither for 4. Total healing: 2 Hearts/4 HP. Lowest HP: -.5 hearts *Gives the Player Regeneration I for 7 seconds, Poison for 4, and Wither for 4. Total healing: .5 hearts/1 HP. Lowest HP: -1 heart Lowest HP means the most HP lost before health gained vs. health lost is in the positives. For example, you start eating the berry at 4 hearts. The Poison will immediately do .5 hearts, leaving you at 3.5 before healing back up to 4. The Wither/Poison/Regen will deal a maximum of 1 full heart of damage before the Wither effect wears out and the Regeneration starts to compensate once again. The effects of these berries stack on themselves and on potions. You will encounter the Regen/Poison most often and Wither more rarely than the other two. Keep the lowest HP factors in mind as you can die from eating the berries due to the Wither effect. Make sure to compensate your health for the Wither effects first before eating them. Farming Farming these is like farming any of the other Natura berries, however, this bush requires Nether-type blocks to grow on, and your best choice is most likely Netherrack as it's the most available. The light source required is unknown, as it has grown in the complete dark, as well as under lava. When a bush is fully grown, it will produce a single berry for you to pick and sometimes will grow another bush directly on top of it. Using Bonemeal on the bush pre-final stage will either do nothing, bring it forward in its next stage, or grow it to a full plant immediately. When using Bonemeal on a fully grown bush, regardless of berry status, you may force it to grow the next bush on top of it. Notes *Since the berries' status stack, you can ultimately have over 2 minutes or more of Regeneration I on, making it more cost effective to make than Potions of Regeneration that requires hard to obtain Ghast Tears. The downside to this is that you will require a lot of berries to do this, and you can eventually reach the maximum saturation, preventing you from eating any more. Should you attempt this, be sure to have plenty of initial health (around 4-5 hearts) to compensate for the Wither effects. *Do not drink a bucket of Milk to try and counteract the Poison, as it will also remove the Regeneration. You should only attempt this if you are very fast and you find that you had gotten the Poison/Wither/Regen combo and are about to die. The likelihood of being prepared for this or pulling it off are very slim as there's no indication you've been Withered without opening your inventory, since the Poison colors your health over the Wither. *These berries are probably the best berries you can eat regarding Natura since it regenerates your health as well as filling your food gauge. Keep in mind the Wither effects and these berries may save your life, or even prepare you for a big upcoming battle. *With the ability to continuously eat these berries despite the food gauge, you can also max out your Saturation Gauge, making your activities done at maximum food efficiency. Since the gauge is hidden, there's no knowing how many you have to eat, but you can stay saturated for quite a while, should you not become afflicted with Hunger. *If you wish to have an easy time to get these bushes, then grab yourself a potion or five of extended Fire Resistance and hop into a lava lake. Since mobs can't spawn in lava and you can literally swim in it, it makes searching the Nether for these elusive bushes that much easier. Do keep in mind you want to make sure the bush doesn't burn under the lava when it's broken, so make a pocket of air first. *The item's in-game description when hovering the mouse over it reads "A little bit evil, Killer healing". This may be a reference to its Poison/Wither effects given out when eating the berry and potential to kill the player. Category:Consumables Category:Natura Category:Food Category:Farming